Fintubes for use as heat exchange elements, such as heating elements in solar energy systems including passive water heating systems, are known in the art. Fintubes generally include a tube for circulating a fluid for purposes of heat exchange and one or more fins for either absorbing heat from or dissipating heat into the environment. In solar water heating systems, the fins absorb heat from incident sunlight and that heat is then transfered from the fins to the tube and then from the tube to the fluid circulating in the tube. One such fintube is manufactured and sold by Thermafin Holding, LLC of Jacksonville, Fla.
Disclosed herein is a fintube with a unique and simple structure. The fintube has a one-piece construction and incorporates a seam structure (1) that may be relatively easily produced, (2) that provides a long and reliable service life without leaking and (3) that allows for excellent heat exchange between the fins and the tube through which the heat exchange fluid is being circulated. In addition, two methods are disclosed for making the fintube. Advantageously, these methods can be performed utilizing relatively simple forming equipment such as a press brake available in smaller shops around the country.